urbanwingchunkungfufandomcom-20200214-history
Sifu Peter Mogridge
Sifu P.Mogridge started training in martial arts at the tender age of 5 years old after being given an old raff kit bag by his dad. The bag was filled with mud and dirt and hung from a tree in the garden. Pete would spend many hours practising moves he had seen in Bruce Lee films. Pete would perform kicks, elbow strikes and punches which all took their toll. Pete would even bleed from his wounds as he conditioned his body. At the age of 7, Pete had begun to practice Karate, by this time he had already perfected his favourite moves on the bag in the garden jumping kicks, roundhouse kicks and spinning back kick. At the age of 12 Pete was training hard and hard enough to attain junior back belt. At the age of 14 the young martial artist added another style to his repertoire; Kung Fu was to be taken in the tough neighbourhood of St Paul’s, Bristol at The Empire Club. Over the next few years Pete had learned three styles and continued to train, rising through the ranks again earning another black belt/sash in Hong Ku taught privately from Master Chow, a form of kung fu/kick boxing. Sifu P.Mogridge trained hard in the fighting Arts UFA Karate and gaining him his second black belt of 1st Dan in 1994. Pete also gained his 2nd Dan black belt just under 2 years later in 1996. Other martial art styles to Pete's name are Bristol Wing Chun under Sifu Matthew Bryant, Shotokan, Wada Ryu, Higashi Karate, RSK kickboxing, some Muay Thai, Aikido, Fighting Arts, and Ninjitsu. At the age of 21 Pete had obtained a very high level in martial arts, a natural and known to many as an expert in his field. Pete progressed to a level that enabled him to teach. He was asked to teach the Territorial Army close quarters unarmed & armed combat. Sifu P.Mogridge gained his security license which allowed him to become a door supervisor; Pete 'worked the club doors' in Bristol & Yate for many years. This role brought great life experiences for Pete and was often placed in some very serious situations. Pete has done some close protection work for various Page 3 models and miss Bristol. At 22 Pete began training in Wada Ryu Karate and again went up through the ranks to brown belt, allowing him to open his own martial art school in Yate and for 5 years taught a more street fighting technical Style. With many of the local hard nut brawlers attending, this allowed Peter also to learn from them helping him to perfect his street style. At 28 he started to develop his own style and grading syllabus. Sifu P.Mogridge has had many good instructors over the years and has high respect for his Masters,Sifu Samuel Kwok (Current), Master Stephen Dyde, Sifu Tong Liu, Sifu Kevin Ball Sifu Sean Viera, Sifu Lloyd Allen, Sifu Nathan Lewis, Sifu Phill Allen, Sensei Lloyd Russell, Sifu Matthew Bryant, Master Chow, Sensei Wesley Street, Sensei John Hurley, Sensei Alex Buxton, Sensei Jeff Archer to name a fewBelow is a list of martial art styles that Sifu Pete has trained in over the years: •Shigai Sen Kai -2nd Dan Black Belt •UFA Karate - 2nd dan Black Belt •RSK Kickboxing - 1st Dan Black Belt- Instructor Level •Wing Chun Kung Fu - Instructor under Sifu Samuel Kwok •Hong Ku - Kung Fu - 1st Degree Black Sash •Wado Ryu Karate - Brown Belt •Lau Gar Kung Fu - Blue Belt •Ecka Kickboxing - Yellow Belt Sifu P.Mogridge passion, determination and experience have lead him to believe that Wing Chun is one of the best martial arts in the world. Pete trains as much as possible during weekly classes and constantly practices as home. Pete also trains regularly with his Sifu to remain sharp & focused and to further develop his skill and knowledge base. This has helped Pete quickly work his way up the ranks. Sifu Pete is teaching Wing Chun Kung Fu at Kingston Gymnasium every Wednesday evening and Woburn Sands every Sunday morning. Sifu Peter continues his training rigorously under the expert guidance of Grandmaster Samuel Kwok, being taught every intricate detail of the full Ip Man Wing Chun System, So Sifu Peter can carry on the teachings of the late Great Grandmaster Ip Man how its meant to be taught and understood. Sifu P.Mogridge has qualified and has been awarded: •As a worldwide recognised Ip Man Wing Chun Instructor By The Samuel Kwok Wing Chun Martial Art Association. •As a worldwide recognised Ip Man Wing Chun Instructor By The Ving Tsun Athletic Association - Hong Kong •A life time member of the Ving Tsun Athletic Association Hong Kong - Ip Chun/Ip Ching •Martial Arts National Instructor. •Proficient in Child Protection. •Risk Assessment. •A Club for All & Equity in your Coaching. •First Aid Trained. •Body Language and situation assessment. •Security Operative/ consultant. •Fully CRB enhanced Thank You